Fifty Shades Now
by Proud2Bbookworm
Summary: Starts off near the end of the last book in the trilogy, with Christian and Ana in the meadow by there soon-to-be new house. It will continue threw Ana's pregnancy and maybe after.
1. Chapter 1

His lips closed around me and sucked hard.

"Ah!" I groan, inhaling sharply then wincing as pain radiates through my bruised ribs.

"Ana!" Christian exclaims and glares down at me, concern etched on his face. ''This is what I'm talking about!'' He shouts, ''Your lack of self preservation. I don't want to hurt you.''

''No...Don't stop,'' I whimper. He stares at me. ''Please.''

He sighed, "Ana," and climbed off of me, sitting on his knees and pinching the bridge of his nose. "Not now. Not yet. Wait, until you are better." I opened my mouth to protest but he cut me off, "No, Anastasia. Now button your blouse."

I look at him for a second, looking for any sign of giving in. Seeing none I look down and do as I was told. We stand, he adjusts his shirt and then my blouse and skirt. I try to wipe clean the feeling of rejection. I know he's just trying not to hurt me, but the tingle at the apex of my thighs is reminding me that I still haven't gotten what I desperetly need.

By the time we packed our picnic basket and were out of the meadow, in the open eyes of the workers, Christian's erection had calmed to a flaccid state. We check in with Elliot one more time, and head back to the car.

I feel like I'm fighting tears during the long car ride home. Still the feeling of being turned down is lingering. I also feel a little silly. I know he loves me. Don't I? At the moment I'm blaming the almost tears on baby hormones. We are married, of corse he loves me.

I glance at him from the corner of my eyes. His hair has the "just fucked" look, he had tried to tame it but to no avail. The slight stubble on his chin was sexy as hell. But I have to keep my mind away from the gutter. The rest of his body is well made, he did a lovely job of straightening out his shirt.

I look back to the knotted fingers in my lap, my hair falling forward covering my face. I noticed my short skirt was crumpled and wrinkled. My hands made an attempt to smooth it out. Between the two of us, some one must have noticed something.

"Ana?" Christian's voice rang next to me, sending me out of my daze of thoughts. His hand tucks my hair behind my ear as I look up into his bold gray eyes. His head turning from me to the road constantly. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." I lied.

"No it's not." He read my mind. His voice slightly louder.

"I should be able to make love to you with out having to worry about hurting you."He said his tone still climbing. Make love. There was a time wear Christian didn't know how to make love.

Now looking at the road so not to get in an accident. "If that son of a bitch Ja-" He stopped not being able to finish his name. His grip tightened on the steering wheal. "If the son of a bitch, hadn't been put on bail none of this would have happened. All of this is Lincoln's fault!" Now his voice is near screaming. Lincoln being Elena's ex-Husband paid for Hyde's bail. I put my hand on Christians shoulder.

"Christian," I spoke softly, my earlier worry of rejection forgotten, mostly. "I'm okay. I'm here, with you, right now. Every things perfectly fine." He looked at me again, then back on the road.

"When I thought I lost you, first that you were leaving me, then that maybe your were...dead," He took a breath. "My world was crushed. I never prayed so hard in my life. I couldn't handle the thought of losing you. Both of you." He said, his gaze flickering to my stomach then to my eyes and back to the road.

He was worried about Blip! I smiled at him opened my mouth about to say some reassuring words, something sweet that hopefully would get him to keep talking and put his mind at ease, but snapped my mouth shut when I felt my lunch coming back up.

Not now! I told Blip. But no blip wasn't having any of it.

"Pull over," I mumbled not wanting to open my mouth to wide. Christian looked at me confused. I felt my face go pale then green. He saw it to, because his eyes widened and he immediately pulled up to the curb.

I jumped out of the car and ran as fast as I could to a ditch, hurling my guts out. My ribs hurt so bad. Christian was not far behind me, now holding my hair. I thought back to the first time he held my hair. Those poor flowers. So much has changed in so little time. I moved in with the man I loved, married him, and am now pregnant with his child.

A few dry heaves later I felt I had no more to give. Christian tried to help me stand strait, when that didn't work, he picked me up and carried me to the car bridal style, sitting me in the passenger seat. He tilted my chin up. "You okay?" He asked.

I nodded numbly. The pain in my ribs was extraordinary, the heaving inflaming my inner organs. He wiped a tear I didn't know was there with his thumb. I took shallow breaths, fearing pain if I breathed to deeply. He nodded and got in the drivers side.

He reached behind him in the back seat and pulled out a bottle of water. "Drink." He ordered handing it to me. I happily obliged taking small sips. I looked at my reflection in the sun visor mirror. My face had lost all color it had.

When we got home my legs were still shaky, so Christian carried me to the apartment. "Gail would you make Ana something light to eat, please?" He asked on the way by the kitchen. She gave me a sympathetic glance and nodded.

"Yes Mr. Grey" Gail, Taylor, Grace, and Carrick, were the only ones who knew about my pregnancy. Well Gail and Taylor weren't told but I'm sure they have figured it out by now.

He put me in bed and I slipped off my skirt and blouse and put on one of Christian's shirts. I couldn't help but see him eyeing the bruises on my sides. He set a trash can next to the bed, but even if I needed to throw up, I had nothing left to give.

Christian was sitting next to me on the bed stroking my hair when Gail came in a short time later with a tray holding a bowl of chicken soup and a sleeve of salt crackers. "If the soup is to heavy, the crackers should settle your stomach."

"Thank you Mrs. Jones." I say, my voice sounding tired.

"Your welcome Mrs. Grey. Mr. Grey." She nods and scurried out of the room.

I didn't even eat half the soup, and only about a hand full of crackers, when I just couldn't bear to take another bite. I get up, earning a nasty glare from Christian, and went in to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

I finish, and look in the mirror, I have gotten most of my color back - and still have bruises patching my face. Turning to my side in the full length mirror, I lift my shirt and run my hands over the not yet existent bump where Little Blip develops. In a few months I would be a big a balloon. Not looking forward to that.

"You need to eat Ana," says Christian as I walk out of the bathroom.

"I'm not hungry. I don't think I can take anymore, " I say weakly

"Eat Ana." He pushes the tray towards me. When I didn't move he smirked. "Anastasia, I swear if you don't eat I will tie you down and force feed you."

I laughed and ate half of what was left. 'Better than nothing,' he had said when I declared when I was done.


	2. Chapter 2

I buttoned my dress shirt. Everything still fit. Except my bra was a little tight. The week was up and I could go back to work. I had not told Christian of my plans yet because I suspect he won't take it well. But I'll deal with fifty when the time comes.

He has still been hands off with me and its driving me crazy! He keeps avoiding my kiss and my touch. I need to feel loved by my husband. I need him to hold me as we make love. He thinks he'll hurt me, but I have complete trust in him. And I feel fine now; except the morning sickness. It's more like morning, noon, and night sickness. But it's finally easing up a bit, and for now lets just start with my office at SIP. My mind slips towards Christian again.

I have tried to seduce him, I did the night after our picnic at the new house.

I climbed in bed after Christian. We were facing each other. I stared at his chest and hesitantly placed my hand over his heart. He didn't flinch one bit. He has come so far. There was a time I couldn't be within arms length of him shirt less with out my hands some how restrained.

"Hi," he said, his voice soft. I looked up and found him gazing down at me.

"Hi," I said back. The look he was giving me, made my abdomen clench. I started running my hand up and down on his chest.

"Ana," he said in a warning tone.

My hand trailed lower, Fingering the top of his pajama pants. He grabbed my arm making me jump. "Ana. No," his voice stern.

"But," I protested.

"I'm not in the mood baby" He said and rolled over, ending the discussion.I fought tears as I turned so we we're back to back, and drifted to sleep angry and wanting.

I braced myself for hell on earth as I waked in the kitchen where Christian was eating pancakes and eggs drenched in syrup. Ew!

"Hello Mrs. Grey," Ms. Jones said as I walked in. "Would you like some breakfast this morning?"

"Yes please. Just some toast thank you." I wasn't hungry, but I wouldn't have a chance negotiating going to work if I didn't eat. Gail nodded and started preparing.

"Where do you think your going today Mrs. Grey?" Christian raised an eyebrow.

I sat down next to him at the breakfast bar. "My week of isolation is up Mr. Grey. I can go to work today."

I expected all holy hell to brake loose at this. But it did not. He sighed. "Do I have to let you go?" What? My mind was foggy with confusion for only a moment. He's giving in?

"I think you do." I told him, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Okay. But only if Sawyer stays in the building with you." I could tell he didn't want me to go at all, but this was better than nothing.

I nodded, "Okay."

Gail brought me my lightly buttered toast and I started nibbling away. This day is going well.

Taylor drove me and Christian to SIP, with Sawyer following behind in my car. I got out of the car.

And, Christian got out behind me?

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Coming in to tell your PA, to make sure you eat on time, to make sure you don't lift anything, and if you get sick, to call me. Even though I hope you would call me if you get sick or dizzy, on your own accord."

I guess I can live with the first two. I know me, and I'll most likely forget to eat, and I'm stubborn and will try to lift something to big. Even though right now I can still lift things, I'd rather not risk it. But I don't need to be baby sat at my own job! I'm not a child.

"Of course I'd call you." I said to him. "You don't need to tell her that."

"I don't care, I'm going to anyway, Ana."

"Christian, I promise I will call you. So please, don't bother Hannah with that." I beg him.

He looked displeased, but I could tell he also believed my promise. He ran his fingers through his hair. "I'll humor you Mrs. Grey." And with that, followed by Luke, I walked into Christian hopped back into the SUV.

I got a large amounts of "welcome back's" from the staff as I walked through the building, which I answered with shy smiles and "Thank you's"

The day started off fine, the nausea had almost completely faded, until Hannah tried to bring me some coffee. That smell went straight to my head to me heaving over the toilet. Just the smell had my stomach churning.

Once the contents in my stomach was down the drain, I came back out of the bathroom, explaining to Hannah that I wasn't hungry and that my episode a moment ago was from something I had eaten this morning.

She looked nervous for a moment. "Would you please try to eat something Mrs. Grey?"

Oh, shoot. Christian. I made him a promise. "Okay, would you mind bringing me something light from the deli? Maybe a turkey sandwich?"

"Right away Ana." She began to run off, but I stopped her.

"Oh, and Hannah? Don't bother calling my husband, I'll do that right away." I know if I didn't I would be getting a ear full later. Hannah gave a slight smile then went to go get me my meal. I picked up my phone and dialed my loving, and overprotective husband's number.

"Ana?" his voice comes over the reserver slightly panicked.

"Hey," I say. "I'm fine, I just am telling you that I got sick. Apparently the smell of coffee can do that now, just to keep that in mind."

"Do you want me to come get you?" He says his voice still laced with worry.

"No, no. I'm fine. And before you ask, yes, I'm planing to eat something." Er, or attempt to any way. "I've already sent Hannah out for something from the deli."

I hear a relieved sigh, then his voice takes on a new tone. "Good girl." Just those two words send pleasurable waves through my body, starting to make me hot and bothered. "Do you mind if I have lunch with you?" The tone is gone, to my dissatisfaction.

"Not at all," I say my voice slightly higher than before. "What time do you think you'll be here?"

I hear a smile in his voice, "Not long, probably ten minutes. Be good Mrs. Grey."

"I'm all ways good Mr. Grey," I say smiling to myself.

"Is that what you think?"

"Uh huh" I say with a nod and smile seductively he can't see me.

"Well I'll just have to reward you for your behavior baby." Then there's a him!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys, I'm so sorry. School got in the way of me updating. And then I got sick. Now, school is out, and I'm slightly better. So hear is Chapter three. And If anyone would like to beta, that would be grate. **

I head back to the bathroom to fix my makeup, when I return there is a very hansom man standing in my office, with two sandwiches in his hands, one turkey the other ham.

"Here you are my lovely wife," he says as he hands me the turkey a smile on his face. I half smile and take it from his hands.

"Thank you," I say sitting in my comfy padded chair. ___This looks like a lot of food,_ I think looking down at the six inch sub. I was not hungry at all, but my loving and caring husband sits across from me in a chair he pulled from the corner of the room, and waits for me to start eating my meal.

I know I must eat. Now, in the time it takes me to devourer four bites, his sandwich is half gone.

He must see me struggling, "Baby, you don't have to eat it all right now, one of us will eat it latter. Okay?"

I am so relieved. "Thank you so much! I don't think I could have eaten another bite."

He gives me a half smile. "It's okay baby." I put my half eaten food back in the sandwich bag and nursed a tea that was sitting on my desk. Christian tells me about a business deal he just finished up with. Earning us more money that we don't need, it will just pile up in the bank.

I watch my proud husband finish eating, and tell his tails with pride. He could rule the world all by himself. So powerful. The muscles deep in my core clenched.

He stopped mid-sentience then a mischievous grin spread across his face. "Something on your mind Mrs. Grey?"

It took me a moment to snap out of my unadulterated daydream, and still I hadn't a clue what he had said. "What?"

His smile just grew. "Distracted? By what?"

"My attractive, powerful husband," I say this with no resent, and my chin up high.

"Attractive? I'm flattered. But I do believe my wife has me beat on that scale. She's the most stunning woman I have ever laid eyes on."

My face flushed, I just know it.

"Well, then we must just agree to disagree, Mr. Grey."

His eyebrows scrunched together. "Ana, you're beautiful. You must know that, I've told you millions of times."

I shrugged, my eyes downcast. "It's just that soon I'll be the size of a whale. Don't think you'll think of me too attractive then."

Christian placed his sandwich on my desk, and rose from his chair. He knelt down in front of me. When I refused to meet his eyes he takes my chin in his hands and turns my head toward him. "Anastasia, you are gorgeous, nothing will ever stop me from seeing you in that light. You carrying my child, will just add to the love I feel for you. Never think of yourself as anything less that perfect." He looks down for a moment and tentatively puts his hand on my stomach before kissing my lips.

Any doubts that I wasn't or wouldn't be beautiful, left my mind for good. I knew Christian would love me, no matter what I looked like. Our lips brushed together again, and again, and again. My body now swooned with need. I need my husband, and I need him NOW! I deepened the kiss, pressing my lips rougher against the man's in front of me.

He returned it, before kissing down my jaw and neck. I closed my eyes, letting his mouth roam. I let out a low moan.

He stopped for a moment, his eyes closed and he took a calming breath. "Baby, I want you so much, but are you shur? Your ribs..."

"Christian, please? I need you. I'm going to burst in to flames." I tugged lightly agents his hair, trying to pull him back to me.

He waited then nodded. "Okay. We can try, I just don't want to hurt you." His lips were tenderly back on mine. At the moment, I wanted fast, I needed him as soon as possible. But his hands were gently rubbing up my sides.

"Christian," I wined. "More. I need more."

"Patients, Baby." His mouth traveled lower, his teeth grazing my collar bone, I sucked in a breath. His hand began to run up the inside of my shirt.

My belly was exposed, my shirt about to come off, when I hear the ringing of his phone. My head fell back and Christian grunted, frustrated.

He dug the phone out of his back pocket, "What?!" he shouted into the reviser. I heard a mumbling on the other end, Christian sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fine...Yes...I'll be there soon." He hung up without waiting for a response.

He gave me an annoyed, and sad smile. "I'm sorry baby I've got to go."

I whimpered and squirmed in my seat. "I understand."

He half smiled and stroked my cheek with his hand. "We." He kissed my other cheek. "Can." My forehead. "Finish this." My nose. "Latter." My lips. "Okay?" he looked into my eyes.

I nodded. "Promise?" I asked.

"If you're not in pain baby." He pecked my lips again. Then stood. He packed up his few items then walked to the door. "Do you want me to leave you the rest of your sandwich?"

I decided to make him happy. "Yeah, I'll nibble on it for the rest of the day."

He smiled. "Good, we need to keep you fed. Now, see you at home, baby." He winked then walked out the door.

The rest of the day I was hot and bothered. I could not concentrate at all! I barely got anything done. I send Christian an email.

**To:** Christian Grey

**Date:** September, 2011

**Subject: **Hot and bothered Wife

**From: **Anastasia Grey

Dear loving husband,

You didn't get to finish loving your wife and she is very needy. She has barely gotten any work done sence your visit. Thoue she finished over half of what was left of the sandwich.

I can't stop thinking about you. What time will you be home tonight? I'm getting out at about 2 to 2:30

xoxox

Anastasia Grey, editor for SIP

A reply comes imedently.

**To: **Anastasia Grey

**Date: **September, 2011

**Subject:** Horny husband

**From: **Christian

Dear hot and bothered Wife,

I have been just as bad I ashur you. My mind constantly returning to your lovely body, your sparkling eyes, tits, that ass, and that smart mouth of yours. I'm constantly having to adjust a hard on.

And to answer your question, if you find some way to keep yourself occupied I'll pick you up at 2:15 or 2:25. How does that sound? Or I could be home a little after you and Sawyer will drive you home. Up to you, just let me know.

Love you.

Christian Grey, CEO

**To:** Christian Grey

**Date: **September, 2011

**Subject:** Need You...

**From: **Anastasia Grey

A.S.A.P. So, would you pick me up? I'll just look over a manuscript wail I wait.

xoxo

Anastasia Grey, editor for SIP and needy wife of Christian Grey

When I'm done with work I tell Sawyer of my plans, he already knows of course. Him and I both sit in the lobby wail we wait. I have a manuscript with me but am not getting much reading done. I end up just shoving it in my bag.

I find my hands on my belly. I think of what it will be like to be a mother. To have Christian as a father. And to have a little bundle of joy. I am positive Christian will be an amazing dad. Even if he doesn't think so yet.

I close my eyes, I see a little copper haired boy with gray eyes, a mini-Christian.

Soon I feel some lips on my cheek and a whisper in my hear. "Ana, baby? Wake up sweetheart."

My eyes flutter open and I'm greeted by the beautiful, and sexy, smiling face of my husband. "Hi." He says.

"Hi," I say threw a yawn. I grab my purse and get up. Christian pecks my lips and puts his hand on my lower back.

We get in the SUV and Christian asks, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm not in pain, and I'm not nauseous. And that in there? That was just a daydreaming catnap." There is no way in hell I'm going to let him get out of this. He will not hurt me! "I am perfectly fine. Well, almost. Right now all I need is my husband."

"Soon, Mrs, Grey."

**Would you guys also send in your ideas of what I could add into the story? It can be anything from cute little on paragraph seans, to big plot additions. I just don't know where I"m going with this and i'm afraid that if I don't get an Idea then the all too well know curse called wrighter's block will come to haunt me. Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's a really short one guys. Love you. 3**

The rest of the car ride home, Christian and I shared a few heated kisses and touches. Nothing to explicit, Taylor being right in the front seat.

Taylor let Christian and I go up on the elevator alone. The moment the doors closed, the was on me. His hands and mouth roaming to his liking. His mouth nibbled down my neck. His hands ran up and down my thighs. He hooked one leg around his hip, and pushed his fingers agents my panties.

He let out a low whistle. "Already Ana?" He rubbed up and down my covered slit, teasing me.

"Always ready." I breathed, as my fingers tangled in his hair. I could feel his erection agents my thigh.

Soon he pulled away.

"Wha-"

He let my leg down and pulled my skirt down. One more hot kiss was planted on my lips before the doors opened.

My feet were suddenly no longer under me. I let out a squeal and a giggle and rapped my arms tightly around Christian's neck.

"I love that sound." He said and kissed my nose. He began to run to the bed room. For a moment I thought he had finely believed me that I was no longer in pain, that he wouldn't treat me like I'm made of glass. But he set me so gently on the bed. Like I would shatter.

He quickly striped off his shirt. His body is beautiful. So sexy. Every muscle is perfect. I find myself staring.

"See something you like Mrs. Grey?" He asks with a smirk.

All I can do is nod.

"I want to bite that lip." He states. Then proceeds to prowl over to me, stalking me like a lion. He does as he wished. He takes my lip from between my teeth to his and pulls. I moan.

Soon my shirt and skirt has made a disappearing act. I am left in my bra and soaked panties. Where did my shoes go?

"Tell me if anything hurts okay? I can't hurt you Ana." He tells me as he kisses down my jaw. Oh, if he keeps going where he's going he defiantlywont be hurting me.

I nod. "Okay, I will." I say when I realize he can't see me from where he is.

His hand reaches around and undoes my bra. His fingers pinch my nipples.

I gasp. "You okay?" He pulls back from my neck and removes his hands. He's frowning.

I slowly nod. "Yeah, just, sensitive."

"Good sensitive?" He asks.

"I think so."

He then smiles, and his head is down on my left breast. He uses just his lips and tong. I moan and groan. I arch my back, pushing more of my breast up. I am putty.

His hand finds my crotch. He lets out a sexy grumble, then he rips my panties away. He pushes a finger in to my tight hole and this thumb circles my clit. My hips thrust down, trying to get more of him.

He moves his mouth again, trailing it down my ribs and belly. My ribs are still slightly yellowed, but don't hurt. Christian plants and extra long kiss to my belly, right above where Blip lies. My hart just about explodes.

Lower he goes, his tong. invading my folds. One finger thrusting in out of my hole, and his tong. now sucking on my little swollen bud. He adds another finger and I feel myself quickly climbing. My hands clutch the sheets, and I bite my lip as my muscles tense.

"Let go baby. Let me hear you cum."

And I'm gone. Every muscle tightens until I thing it's going to snap – and my ribs to hurt slightly for a moment – then everything lets go, and I'm riving on the bed, clutching his fingers in me. I scream, and my eyes squeeze shut.

When I open them again, he is right in front of me. He kisses my nose then lips. "You okay? He asks.

"Yes, I am very okay." I smile and he smiles back.

"I am very glad. Now, I'm going to make love to you." And he does. He is slow and gentle, but not to so. We stare into each others eye's not breaking contact. I soon feel my second climax rising. I can feel his love. He is trying so hard not to hurt me, and I know he wont.

He angles his hips just right. "Christian," I whimper.

"Cum with me baby, let me see you." And we both fall apart in each others arms. We scream each others names. My head is back and my eyes closed in bliss. But I know he has not looked away from me. He watches me climax for the second time tonight.

**I'm sorry this was so short guys. My computer was thowing a fit. 3 love you.**


End file.
